


A Familiar Dance

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Urianger Augurelt, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: ‘Careful now, love,’ he murmured against the elezen’s neck, where he had been gently kissing the hot skin. ‘Mind you don’t excite yourself too quickly.’
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Familiar Dance

There was something to be said about predictability and man’s love of it. Many people used appearance as their clue into what made a second party tick. Others used mannerisms and personality. Men liked to look at something and not be met with surprises. Surprises were a source of fear.

And no one liked to be scared.

For Urianger, he had been met with searching looks and calculating questions all of his life. His heavy robes that had concealed much of his appearance had often told people what they thought they needed to know. That he was a shy, insecure, private individual, who likely didn’t find much love from being with a significant other. 

People usually didn’t expect his heart to belong wholly and solely to another.

Nor that the owner of his heart was an overly-affectionate hrothgar who’s love spilt from his tongue every time he opened it to say something.

Their compatibility was, more often than not, a surprise.

A surprise in how Jack was such a fan of touch to show his love, and how Urianger tolerated it. More than tolerated it. Reciprocated it. Made him happy. How it seemed to relieve the elezen of a pressure that had been building and building and that Jack and his touch was the reprieve he had been waiting for. 

A surprise in how the couple never seemed to want for conversation, even if their backgrounds couldn’t have been more different. How Urianger was from a place of education and academics but did not struggle to share his truest self with the brute force of Jack’s background. His past that was written in the bloody marks of loneliness and wandering. 

Sometimes, their company together didn’t need to be studded with the sound of voices. And that too was a surprise to some. Many people who heard the poetic rhythm of his speech and the confusing dialect expected Urianger to be filled with many things to say, things that he would always need to get off of his chest, for his tongue to always be moving. Those same people sometimes expected Jack to be the type to stay silent until his temper flared and his fists would do the talking. But it was not so. Often, the couple would find contentment in simply being by each other’s side. In merely existing together. In simply knowing that they were alive, even after all the world had thrown at them.

Certain people looked at the couple and thought that Jack was starved. That Urianger wasn’t the type to enjoy laying on his back and spreading his legs for anyone, let alone the large hrothgar. That Jack wasn’t able to lay with the elezen and feed. That Jack couldn’t settle between Urianger’s legs and take and take until he was satisfied.

Again, they were wrong.

It would surprise many people at how much Urianger  _ liked _ being pinned down. At how much he liked having his control taken from him and put in the hands of another. At how much he enjoyed the feeling of Jack between his legs, inside him. At how much he loved the sensation of his touch all over his heated skin, his essence coating his walls and drowning him. It would surprise many more people how Urianger would beg and plead, sometimes, for Jack to take him until he could think of little else. How, some days, Jack’s cock was all Urianger wanted.

Urianger whimpered as Jack’s fingers danced over his lower belly. The hrothgar’s other hand pinned the elezen’s arms above his head, the pillows caressing his wrists, restricting his movement, stopping him from reaching down and moving his fiancé’s hand to where he wanted it the most.

Where he wanted Jack’s fingers to press into his core, against all of the sensitive places inside him. Where he wanted the rough padded fingers to rub his hardened clit until his back was taut and tight from the pleasure, until his throat was raw with his cries, until he could think of nothing but the sensations that Jack was bringing him.

But his Jack was nothing if not a tease.

‘Careful now, love,’ he murmured against the elezen’s neck, where he had been gently kissing the hot skin. ‘Mind you don’t excite yourself too quickly.’

Urianger sucked in a breath through his nose as Jack’s fingers trailed lazily through his wet folds, where he was leaking onto his own thighs without shame. For there had never been shame with Jack, there couldn’t be. Not when they were each other’s world. Not when they provided each other with a reason to get up when the sun rose, despite all of the darkness in their lives that did its best to drag them down. They were each other’s light.

‘Jack…’ Urianger whined, his voice sharp and trembling. His hands, pinned underneath the hrothgar’s weight, curled into fists, his fingernails digging into his palm. ‘I prithee…’

When no more words fell from his tongue, Jack tilted his head, furred lips still against the elezen’s long neck. ‘What do you  _ prithee _ , dear?’ he murmured, weaving his kisses between his words.

‘I… I  _ prithee _ for thee to  _ touch me _ ,’ Urianger groaned.

‘And bring your pretty pleading to an end so soon?’ the hrothgar said, his teeth glinting against the low candlelight as he smirked. ‘It’d be a shame, surely?’

The noise that came from Urianger’s throat delighted Jack; it was desperate and frustrated, yet filled with pleasure as thick fingers continue to explore soft folds. So close to getting what he wanted, and yet so far away from it at the same time. It was a dance that neither of them were strangers to; the longing, the reaching for reward only to have it snatched from their grasp.

Urianger’s body leaned into the touch of Jack’s mouth instinctively, it was a learned art over the years they had been together. Upon his pale skin soon blossomed the deep red petals of Jack’s teeth and tongue.

His chest heaved, a sheen of sweat catching the light, as his hrothgar’s sharp teeth grazed over his sensitive thighs, lingering close to the source of the heady scent of arousal. His tongue darted out, cleaning the elezen’s skin of his spilt slick, finally tasting Urianger’s familiar excitement.

He couldn’t help the deep groan as he swallowed Urianger down his throat. A groan that sent heat to the elezen’s cheeks, dark red ink splattering over his skin, dribbling down his throat and landing on his chest.

‘I shouldn’t be surprised really,’ the hrothgar said, looking up at his elezen, ‘but every time I taste you, your sweetness is just so delightful.’

‘Full glad am I that I continue to please thee,’ Urianger purred, shifting his hips to try and push his folds up to Jack’s lips.

‘And you’ll continue to do so,’ Jack said, placing a kiss to the tip of the elezen’s swollen clit. ‘Forever. I promise.’

Urianger’s bottom lip wobbled, his heart swelling like the heat between his legs. Jack’s eyes crinkled with a smile as he saw the elezen’s head reach out towards him, but unable to lean down and capture Jack’s lips with his own like he desperately wanted. So Jack closed the distance for him.

As he gently nuzzled his nose against Urianger’s cheek, the elezen melting into his touch, lips moving to seek out the warmth of Jack’s own, the hrothgar’s fingers pressed into Urianger’s tight heat, pushing through his slick ring of muscle. Urianger let out a whimper, partially muffled by Jack’s fur against his mouth.

His head tilted back, almost instinctively, and leaned away from Jack, to bare his neck for his fiancé. A soft gasp fell from his tongue as sharp fangs brushed against the delicate skin he had presented to Jack freely.

He was little more than willing prey, giving itself over to its predator without complaint, without struggle. 

And Jack was always more than glad to partake of the meal that Urianger lay before his hungry fangs.

The hrothgar’s fingers pushed deeper inside his fiancé as he bit down a little harder on the junction between Urianger’s neck and shoulder. The elezen let out a loud whine, unashamed of the noises that Jack, and Jack alone, was able to pull from him.

Fingers plunged in and out of Urianger’s wet heat as Jack’s teeth sank further and further into the elezen’s shoulder, breaking the skin and lapping up the thin trickle of blood that oozed from between Jack’s teeth. And then, as the hrothgar’s fingers buried to the hilt, spreading apart to stretch the elezen’s walls open for a third finger, a padded thumb pressed and rubbed against Urianger’s swollen clit.

The elezen squirmed, his feet bracing himself on the bed, his legs spreading apart further, hips pushing up into Jack’s touch. Despite this, despite all the squirming and the struggling, Jack’s grip on Urianger’s wrists never let up, never relaxed. His hold on the shoulder between his jaws also didn’t falter, didn’t move, made sure not to hurt his precious elezen. Urianger’s mouth lay open, a song of pure pleasure falling from his tongue, punctuated with Jack’s name every so often, eyes half-shut in bliss.

Jack purred, the vibrations trickling straight into Urianger’s shoulder, straight into his muscles, straight into his bloodstream and his bones. He felt it through every part of him.

It was with a particular twist of Jack’s fingers and a particular push against his clit, that made Urianger shout a little louder, for his back to arch sharply, and his walls to clench down on the fingers inside him in orgasm. Jack fucked him through it, lifting his mouth from his shoulder and gently licking the marks he left in his wake. 

‘Good boy,’ he crooned, relishing in the way that the elezen’s long ears flushed darker at the praise, at the way that his golden eyes glittered with glee. ‘That’s my  _ good boy _ .’

Urianger whined, leaning his forehead into Jack’s muzzle, where a kiss was placed on his warm skin. 

And then, finally, the tension left from the elezen’s body in a rush. He fell back onto the bed, exhausted, chest heaving. Jack pulled his fingers from between Urianger’s legs, letting out a pleased rumble as he saw slick and cum drip from the elezen’s hole. He raised his soaked fingers to his mouth, cleaning them with his tongue in a display that made Urianger whimper to watch it.

Jack leaned back to sit on the mattress by Urianger’s hips, releasing his wrists, his hard unsheathed cock aching as it jutted out from between his legs. The elezen dropped his hands down onto his belly, his breathing beginning to even out. One of his hands lowered to touch between his legs, feeling the wetness there left behind by Jack’s touch.

‘Satisfied?’ the hrothgar said, his lips lifted in a grin as he watched Urianger petting himself.

Urianger’s eyes slid over to his fiance, taking in his aroused state, travelling down to where his cock stood hard and proud. He smiled.

‘Nay,’ he purred, ‘not quite.’

He moved up onto his hands and knees, and crawled forwards to Jack’s lap. Settling down on his belly, his hands took the hrothgar’s cock in his hands, beginning to slide one up and down along the shaft, while the other began to gently pet around the lip of Jack’s sheath. He wasted no time in attaching his lips around the head of the hrothgar’s cock, suckling gently.

Jack put a gentle hand on the back of Urianger’s head, gently running his fingers through his hair. He moaned quietly as the elezen took more of the hrothgar’s dick in his mouth, his tongue caressing as he went.

He let out a yelp when Urianger’s finger slipped past the lip of his sheath, delving into the sensitive warmth inside. He kept the pace slow and gentle, each bob of his head pushing another inch of Jack’s cock into his mouth, and his finger making delicate swipes inside his sheath.

The tip of Jack’s dick almost hit the back of Urianger’s throat before the hrothgar’s grip on the elezen’s hair tightened and his teeth bared in a snarl. The elezen pulled his finger from the warmth of Jack’s sheath, moving it upwards to wrap around the base of his cock. Urianger kept his mouth around Jack as cum shot into his mouth, the knot swelling in front of his lips and above his rubbing hand. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth, gulping the cum down.

‘Greedy…’ Jack said, breathlessly, petting Urianger’s hair, fingers drifting to the sensitive tips of his pointed ears.

The elezen hummed, sliding his mouth slowly off of Jack’s cock and leaning into the touch on his ears. ‘Thou knoweth well how much I love this,’ he murmured.

‘I do,’ the hrothgar purred.

They stayed like that for a time, Jack’s hand petting Urianger’s hair, while the elezen rested his head against Jack’s thigh. It was quiet, it was peaceful. It was right.

Moments like these, bathed in gold from the remnants of their lovemaking, when their love for each other was tangible on the very air itself, made every other dark hour worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club who gave me the smutty brainworms to start and finish this fic in the same day, which never happens!
> 
> Join link is here: https://discord.gg/yfHA4X


End file.
